


So Others Wouldn't

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Series: WR Week Prompts [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pain, Reunions, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: It has been two years since Weiss has laid her eyes on her lover but it's finally over, she can be with Ruby again, but will things be as they were?





	So Others Wouldn't

Two years, she thought to herself, too long.

Weiss Schnee gazed longingly through the window of the train car. She watched as the scenery flew by, she was lost in a trance. Thoughts of red and the smell of roses.

She had missed her lover so much it left an empty feeling in her chest. A young relationship put on hold by an old enemy. The emptiness had died down today, replaced by a flutter. The war was over, her sweetheart had won. She and Ruby could be together again.

"Ruby Rose," she whispered under her breath. That mere mention of a name she hadn't spoken in so long made the flutter in her chest spike and her lips taste sweet. A hopeful sigh escaped her lips and she smiled, barely recognizing her own reflection in the window of the train. She closed her eyes thoughts of this reunion dancing through her mind as she toyed with the ring box in her coat pocket.

Marriage, scary as it was, she wanted it so badly. Ruby had won her war against the darkness and Weiss had triumphed in her battle against her tragic upbringing. This was her one desire, they had been separated for so long Weiss wanted to ensure they never left each other again. She dozed off dreaming a sweet dream, the smell of roses in her nostrils as she leaned her head against the train car window.

Hours passed until Weiss was startled back to reality by the screech of the train's brakes grinding the cars to a halt. She shook herself to clear her head, gripping the ring box for comfort as she stood up. No more letters, no more choppy middle of the night scroll calls. Today she would get to hear her voice, get to touch her again. She couldn't help but rush off the train as soon as the doors slid open.

Vale, or more accurately Neo Vale, the Kingdom she was pulled from all those years ago. The rebuild efforts were successful after years of struggle, thanks in no small part to the massive SDC bail out Weiss forced the board to agree to as her first act as CEO. She took a deep breath inhaling the aroma of autumn leaves the territory seemed to radiate. One deep inhale the sides of her mouth curling slightly until…

Roses.

Tears began to well in her eyes, she scanned the platform eyes wide and searching. Nothing. No sign of who she was looking for. "Had she forgotten? She mused to herself, "no, that's not possible." She stepped forward her heels clicking on the concrete as she decided to wade through the crowd of travelers. Her eyes stung as she began to search frantically, hoping no one would see she was distressed.

"Where are you?" She pleaded in her own mind any number of worst-case scenarios stampeding through her poor brain. Searching like this for a minute before she caught it again, that familiar scent but much stronger. Head snapping side to side the CEO searched…

A light tap on her shoulder, the smell of roses washed over her from behind. She froze.

"Uh, hi?" Sounded out the familiar voice from behind the snow-haired woman. Tears erupted unhindered from her eyes as she spun around, wrapping the crimson cloaked woman in her arms. Ruby let out a surprised yelp as her love surprised her with a bear hug and a shower of kisses, tears soon stinging her eyes as well.

"I missed you so much!" Cried, Weiss.

"I know, I missed you too," Ruby whispered into her girlfriend's ear as she brushed her ivory hair with her fingers. They held like this for what felt like forever before Ruby finally coaxed Weiss into letting her go.

"S-sorry," Weiss giggled drying her tears.

"Don't be." Ruby smiled ear to ear causing Weiss' heart to roll over.

One blissful blur later they practically knocked the door to Ruby's apartment off the hinges. Weiss was clinging to her love, lips pressed firmly into her, neither of them even taking a moment to breathe, too lost in each other's embrace. They crashed through the small abode before landing on the couch both hastily undoing each other's shirt buttons, Weiss coat long since discarded. Ruby finally pulled away from the kiss her expression becoming the one of worry Weiss had hoped to never see again. Ruby gripped Weiss' wrists firmly, not quite hurting her but letting her know the mood had changed.

"Stop," the brunette whispered.

"W-what's wrong?" Weiss asked her voice cracking worried she had upset her sweetheart. Ruby closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh.

"Th-things have changed," Ruby spoke the words in an emotionless tone. Weiss began to break apart at the seams. She began to cry again, but this time tears of pain. Ruby didn't love her anymore? Her only thoughts tormenting her.

"W-what are you saying, you don't love me anymore, is there someone else, did I do something wrong, am I not pretty enou..." She was silenced by a kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened, she was a total wreck, her mind racing through the possibilities but confused at what Ruby was doing.

"Shh," Ruby whispered pressing her forehead to Weiss'.  
"That wasn't what I meant… sorry I worded that poorly… I meant things have changed with… my body."

"What?" Weiss couldn't figure out how to react getting lost somewhere between confused and heartbroken. Ruby let out another sigh before unbuttoning her own shirt slowly. Weiss sat holding her breath…

She almost screamed when Ruby pulled open her shirt, Weiss clasped a hand to her mouth tears pouring again.

"W-what happened?" She pleaded.

"Well, it wasn't an easy battle to win." Ruby pulled her shirt off completely and every bit of uncovered flesh screamed of Weiss' failures to her girlfriend.

Ruby's entire body was covered in scars and burns.

Weiss couldn't help herself. She pushed Ruby onto her back without thinking, she sobbed and hugged the girl as tightly as she could, burying her face in Ruby's neck.

"I'm so so sorry I won't ever leave you again this is all my fault..." She squalled.

Ruby shushed her cupping her cheeks in her hands making Weiss look her in the eyes. "it isn't anyone's fault baby, I chose to bear these wounds..." She ran her thumb over Weiss' facial scar. "so others wouldn't."

Weiss couldn't help but smile at her sweet. That was Ruby's way of doing things and she loved her for it. "I was just worried you would think my body was ugly," Ruby whispered into Weiss' lips placing a chaste kiss.

Weiss merely lowered her head to Ruby's chest placing soft kisses on the uppermost scars.

"What's this one?" Weiss asked tapping a pink circular scar on Ruby's chest with her finger.

"Gun shot wound, six months old," replied Ruby. Weiss placed a loving kiss on the pink skin.

"This one?"

"Beowulf slash, nine months old." Another loving kiss accompanied by a small nip.

"And this?"

"Chemical burn, dust ammo malfunction from eleven months ago." Weiss lovingly grazed her finger nails over the rough flesh. This went on for hours Weiss learning the origin of every blemish Ruby had endured, taking the sweet time to nurture each one.

Weiss sat straight up staring her ice blue eyes into Ruby's silver orbs.

"Can I ask you something?" Weiss was unable to hide her excitement, Ruby easily picking up on it.

"Only if I can ask you something." Ruby let out a childish giggle as Weiss pouted and tickled her sides.

"Fine," she huffed feigning annoyance. "Same time?

"Absolutely," chuckled Ruby.

"Okay on three, One...Two...Three!"

" _Will you marry me_?" They both forced out simultaneously.

Ruby grinned and rummaged around in her pocket before presenting a ring box to Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee, I have been waiting two years to ask you that," Ruby managed to stammer her own tears beginning to pour.

"Well wait for one moment longer, let me get my coat," replied Weiss with a mildly crass tone.

Ruby pretended to not be confused as her prospective fiance climbed off of her going to her coat and reaching into its pocket.

She came back and held a similar ring box up to Ruby. The two women opened the boxes to each other simultaneously. Ruby presented Weiss with a glittering, rose emblazoned, crest set in white diamond. Weiss displayed the beautiful snow flake crest ring set in shimmering, flawless rubies. Both women began to cry looking at the matching engagement rings. After a few minutes, Weiss managed to speak.

"So do you have an answer?" Choking back tears looking deep into Ruby's eyes.

"Do you?" Asked her dolt of a sweetheart through the tears.

"Same time?" Ruby nodded at Weiss' suggestion.

"Okay… One...Two...Three!"

" _YES_ "


End file.
